wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggly Big Show
"The Wiggly Big Show" is the eighth Wiggles video, and also the second live concert video, after Wiggledance Live In Concert. The live concert video was recorded at the Sydney Entertainment Centre in December 7th 1998, but released 10 months later in 1999. Also they filmed the skits in 1999 out of Wiggles World situations. This video won the 1999 ARIA Award for "Best Children's Video" Synopsis Pack your bags because it's time to go see The Wiggly Big Show! This video is recorded at the Sydney Entertainment Centre on December 7, 1998 for the "Toot, Toot!" tour. Starring: The Wiggles Captain Feathersword Dorothy the Dinosaur Wags the Dog Henry the Octopus Officer Beaples Song List #Officer Beaples' Dance #Look Both Ways #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) #Rock-A-Bye Your Bear #The Monkey Dance #Silver Bells That Ring in the Night #We're Dancing with Wags the Dog #Tap Wags/Magic Club Music (mix) #Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea #Quack Quack #Bucket Of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar #Romp Bomp A Stomp #Hot Potato #Do the Wiggle Groove #Move Your Arms Like Henry #Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! #Wiggly Medley #Wiggly Christmas Medley #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (reprise) Deleted Songs #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur) #Boom Boom #Get Ready to Wiggle Plot The Wiggles invite you to visit their website www.thewiggles.com.au and also to thank their sponsor at OzEmail Internet. The Wiggles, Greg Page, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt and Anthony Field, introduce themselves. They're waiting for Officer Beaples, the policewoman. Everyone else is getting ready for the show. Captain Feathersword is with the mascots and the Wagettes. The Wagettes tickle him. Murray says let's wait for Officer Beaples, the policewoman's whistle. She blows the whistle and it's time for the Wiggly Big Show. * Song 1: Officer Beaples' Dance Wiggly Dressing Room Backstage Scene: Captain Feathersword says the show is getting started as Wags the Dog holds him with a wheelbarrow posture. Captain Feathersword then says, "Watch out, Skally-Wagettes!" The Wiggly Friends, Captain Feathersword, Dorothy The Dinosaur, Wags The Dog, Henry The Octopus and The Waggettes are doing some streches and excersizes while Officer Beaples, the policewoman, and three other officer dancers called the Little Beaples finish their dance and salute. The title appears for the video. Opening: A few letters "The Wiggles" spin of the other side, the blue "The", the purple "Wiggly", the red "BIG" and the yellow "Show". * Song 2: Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car The Wiggles are driving in Wiggles World and then they appear at the concert, driving up the ramp to the stage. The officers bring out some traffic lights. The Wiggles get out of the car and introduce themselves. Anthony says why don't we sing some songs together? He asks Greg to move the car. Greg tries to start the car but it didn't work. Greg tries again. Oh no, it won't start. No toot toot chugga chugga. The Wiggles push the car to the back of the stage. Anthony falls over a few times while trying to push the car. Jeff says we'll have to walk everywhere. Murray say that's okay, and tells everyone that when you walk it's good to stop at the light, and look both ways. * Song 3: Look Both Ways The Wiggles do this dance with the officers. The little officers (Anthony calls them Little Beaples) leave. Anthony says the traffic lights are being moved away, so they can do the next dance. Anthony asks the audience if they can point their fingers and do the twist. Greg asks the audience if they can stand on one foot and shake their hands. That's great. Here's the song. * Song 4: Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) Jeff plays keyboard and Murray plays guitar. * Song 5: Rock-a-Bye Your Bear Jeff has fallen asleep! Let's wake him up. Greg says they'll count and do the wiggle fingers at the same time. 1, 2, 3, (wiggle fingers) Wake Up Jeff! Jeff wakes up and is flailing his arms around. They ask him what he's doing. Jeff says he dreamt he was a monkey and was doing a monkey dance. Greg replies that's a great idea, let's do a monkey dance. * Song 6: The Monkey Dance Captain Feathersword is backstage. He's got his pirate hat, pirate coat, and feathersword. One of the Waggettes arrives and takes Captain's feathersword. He tries to grab it but the Waggette moves it up and down out of the way a few times. Captain chases the Waggette around the room. Anthony wants to talk about the animals. He wants to know if you know their animal friends, like Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus, and Dorothy the Dinosaur? Greg asks if you know the friendly pirate, Captain Feathersword? Murray asks what we can do to get them onstage. They can use music. Let's play our magical violins and bring them out. They all pretend to play violin as the music starts. * Song 7: Silver Bells That Ring in the Night (instrumental) Henry the Octopus comes out first, then Wags the Dog, then Dorothy the Dinosaur, and then Captain Feathersword. At the end of the song, Captain Feathersword falls down. They pick him up. Anthony asks Captain Feathersword if he brought his hat onto the stage. Captain Feathersword affirms. What about his sword? Captain Feathersword has his feathersword. What about his magic pirate buttons? Captain Feathersword says that the magic pirate buttons are on his pirate coat. Captain Feathersword's Magic Pirate Buttons Segment: Anthony says if he pushes the first pirate button, Captain Feathersword's voice will change. Captain Feathersword repeats that, but Anthony pushes his button, and Captain Feathersword starts talking in a high-pitched voice like a chipmunk. Murray pushes the button and Captain Feathersword talks normally. He asks what will happen if he pushes the second button, and does just that. Captain Feathersword then starts speaking in a low tone and very slowly. Murray pushes the button and Captain Feathersword's back to normal. Greg arrives and asks Captain Feathersword a question. We know the first button makes his voice high and fast; he pushes it and confirms that. After pushing it to undo it, Greg says that then we know the second button makes his voice go low and slow; he pushes and confirms that, and undoes that later. Greg wants to know what does the third button do? As he goes to push it, Captain Feathersword turns around to Greg and says no, no, no; it's a very special button. Greg tries again but Captain Feathersword refuses, saying it's only for a special occasion. Greg tells Captain that it IS a special occasion right now because everyone in the audience is out there and knows about the buttons so far. Greg asks the audience if they'd like to know what the third button does. The audience of course wants to. Captain Feathersword then asks Greg if he's sure it's a special day. Greg says yes, so Captain Feathersword then says okay, he'll do it. Captain Feathersword, at last, pushes the third magic pirate button, and then some confetti from the top of the stage shoots out and sprinkles the audience. Anthony tells the audience to give Captain Feathersword a big clap as he leaves. Wags the Dog arrives. Jeff asks if we can have a dance with him. Wags the Dog then agrees. * Song 8: We're Dancing With Wags the Dog Greg Page then says that was great dancing, and then asks Wags the Dog to turn around and see who's at the back of the stage. It's Officer Beaples the Policewoman. She has something for Wags the Dog: a dancing stick for Wags the Dog and tap hat for Wags the Dog. Which means only one thing, Wags the Dog's going to do a tap dance with his nieces (which means friends or puppies), the Waggettes, called Skally, Flufffy and Cartwhelle. Wags The Dog then nods. * Song 9: Tap Wags/Magic Club Music Wags the Dog dances around with the hat and stick. Then the Waggettes, called Skally, Fluffy and Cartwhelle join him. At one part of the dance, the Waggettes called Skally, Fluffy and Cartwhelle crawl under Wags the Dog like a tunnel. Then Wags tries to do the same but can't do it. At the end of the dance, the 3 one and only, Wagettes, called Skally, Fluffy and Cartwhelle form a pyramid and Wags the Dog joins in the pyramid the Wagettes, called Skally, Fluffy and Cartwhelle, are doing. Backstage Scene Segment: Jeff (in this backstage scene) is wearing a perfect purple pirate outfit. The Wiggles are going to do some pirate dances with Captain Feathersword. Jeff points out his pirate hat, his pirate shirt, his pirate belt, and his pirate boots. Jeff says that you are ready to do some pirate dances with the other Wiggles and himself and Captain Feathersword. Beauty! * Song 10: Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea Captain Feathersword moves around in a left way in his pirate ship with his pirate crew inside the pirate ship while the Wiggles are pirate dancing in red, blue, yellow and purple pirate outfits and costumes. Backstage: Wags the Dog is moving around the backstage. Anthony asks Captain Feathersword if he can quack, quack, quack with The other Wiggles and himself. Captain Feathersword does that. Anthony says we can do that too, everybody. Everyone including the audience quacks along: Quack, quack, quack. Captain Feathersword says that that is great. And then, he says, "How about cock-a-doodle-dooing?" Everyone follows along: Cock-a-doodle-doo! Captain Feathersword says "That was, er, great quacking and, erm, I know, cock-a-doodle-doing!" and then, he asks what to do now. Greg Page then everso and fantasticly really, REALLY replies that you and we can now all do some quack quack quacking and cock-a-doodle-dooing together! * Song 11: Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) (Which is the song Quack Quack) Backstage: Henry the Octopus dances around. Anthony Field invites everyone and everbody to clap and sing along and hopefully the Irish dancers will come and join everyone and everybody. Greg starts up the song. * Song 12: Bucket Of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar Anthony introduces the Irish dancers by their names: Jessie, the leader of the Irish dancers, Reem, the backing leader of the Irish dancers, Joanna, the backing drummering leader of the Irish dancers, Kristin, the backing leader of the Irish dancers, Larissa, the backing leader of the Irish dancers, and Cassie, the backing leader of the Irish dancers. They're from the Halloran (Dance) School of Moorebank and Seven Hills, and here's Scott, the leader of the Scotland dancers, from the Currie School. Big clap for the Irish dancers. Anthony asks everyone to clap them off the stage. Backstage: Dorothy is so happy; she's going to sing the Romp Bomp a Stomp after "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (My Favourite Dinosaur)" onstage with some make-up she's doing in the Wiggly Dressing Room before she does her big dance number with the Wiggles. Deleted Song: D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur) from the original Yummy Yummy and the re-recorded Yummy Yummy (re-recording). Anthony asks Dorothy the Dinosaur what dance she'd like to do next. She says the Romp Bomp a Stomp. Officer Beaples arrives. She and Anthony do some steps to the front of the stage. Then when Officer Beaples blows her whistle, we'll all start dancing. She does just that. * Song 13: Romp Bomp A Stomp Backstage: Captain walks and bumps his leg and toe against a chest on the floor. Captain winces but then waves to the camera. Anthony is getting hungry. Murray says let's sing about food, and have everyone do the actions with us. * Song 14: Hot Potato The Wiggles try to get the Big Red Car started again. Jeff and Murray push the car, while Anthony is in the driver's seat. Greg says that maybe all the singing and dancing is enough to get the Big Red Car started. Let's start the car. Anthony tries to start the car, but nothing happens but a bunch of noises. Anthony tries again, but no luck. Murray thinks we need a mechanic. But where? Let's go get the Wiggly phone book. The other Wiggles agree and leave the stage. Captain and Wags arrive and notice the Big Red Car in the middle of the stage. Captain says he'll move it, and climbs, well, falls into the seat, and gets stuck upside down. He calls Wags for help. Wigglehouse Segment: Calling The Mechanic: Murray has the Wiggly Pages and calls a really big phone for the mechanic, who responses on a little video screen, giving Murray some ideas. Captain Feathersword is in the Big Red Car while Wags is watching him from the side. Captain Feathersword has a great idea; he'll try to fix the Big Red Car all by Captainself. Captain Feathersword asks everyone at the count of 3, we will say "Toot, Toot, Chugga, Chugga, Big Red Car," and hopes that will start it. 1, 2, 3, Toot, Toot, Chugga, Chugga, Big Red Car. Captain Feathersword tries to start the car but it doesn't work and some purple smoke is coming out the back. Wags points that out to Captain Feathersword, and Captain Feathersword panics. Wags the Dog pushes the Big Red Car to the back of the stage. * Song 15: Do the Wiggle Groove The Wiggles, mascots, Officer Beaples and the dancers are all out. Henry asks if everyone can move their arms like this. Then they can join him in the next dance. * Song 16: Move Your Arms Like Henry Henry and the dancers leave. Backstage: Murray has some pom-poms for the next dance. Captain arrives with a cartwheel. He wants to dance but everyone's gone. Oh, they've all gone to get pom-poms. Captain says he'll start the dance and then everyone will join him; does that sound like a good idea? * Song 17: Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy The Wiggles and dancers come out with pom-poms. The dancers are dressed in similar colored Wiggles uniforms but the girls have black skirts and the guys have long shorts. Backstage: Murray notices Jeff is asleep in his chair. Let's wake him up. 1, 2, 3, Wake Up Jeff! Murray compliments Jeff's clothes. Jeff replies the Wiggly tailor made those, and the others have theirs. Murray asks if there's a suit for him, and Jeff affirms. Murray leaves, and Jeff tells now that they've got razzle-dazzle clothes, let's do some razzle-dazzling. Murray wants everyone to stand up and have a dance with your children and the Wiggles. Everyone's dressed up in the Elvis clothes. Dorothy arrives. * Song 18: Wiggly Medley Wiggly Medley consists of the following songs: 1. Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) 2. Fruit Salad 3. Hot Potato 4. Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) 5. It's a Pirate Party 6. Rock-a-Bye Your Bear 7. Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) Everyone takes a bow. Jeff has fallen asleep. WAKE UP JEFF! Murray says we're almost at the end of the show. Thanks to all the moms and dads, and all the children. It's time to say goodbye to each other. They walk around and wave goodbye. Everyone leaves except for Officer Beaples who introduces each of the mascots who come in and out: Captain Feathersword, then Dorothy the Dinosaur, then Wags the Dog, then Henry the Octopus. Officer Beaples goes to the back of the stage and puts her hands to her ears, expecting to hear something. Backstage: Santa Claus is giving a ho-ho-ho. Anthony arrives and is glad to see him. Anthony asks Santa if he can hear that: the clapping, the audience wants another song. Anthony suggests they do some Wiggly Christmas songs. He asks Santa if he could join us. Santa replies, "Jolly good!" Anthony will go get the Wiggles. Santa chuckles and says, "Merry Christmas, everyone!" On stage, Officer Beaples is jumping and running around and waving her arms getting everyone to scream. The Wiggles come back on stage wearing Santa hats. Murray says, "Well, everyone, it's almost the end of the year. Christmas is coming. Hanukkah is coming. We got our Santa hats on. Let's sing some Christmas songs together." * Song 19: Wiggly Christmas Medley Wiggly Christmas Medley consists of the following songs: 1. Have a Very Merry Christmas 2. Unto Us, This Holy Night 3. Feliz Navidad 4. Jingle Bells 5. Henry's Christmas Dance 6. Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus 7. Go Santa Go Santa, the dancers, and mascots all leave. Anthony asks Murray if he's had any luck with the mechanic. Murray replies he talked with him, and he suggested they put on their seatbelts on. All the Wiggles get in the car. Anthony explains to Officer Beaples what happened. The Wiggles try one more time to get the Big Red Car started, and it works! * Song 20: Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (reprise) The Wiggles wave goodbye to the audience. They drive off the stage and then the end closing credits roll as they drive in Wiggles World again. Following the end closing credits is one more last but not least, thanks to the children's sponsor at OzEmail Internet. *Note: Backstage scene were put there to replace songs, for example, the backstage scene with Dorothy the Dinosaur replaces D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur). And Captain Feathersword's scene, it possibly replaces Boom Boom. Gallery See here Slideshow TheWigglyBigShowPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and their friends in a promo picture TheWigglyBigShowPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in their shaking clothes in promo picture LarissaWrightin1998PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture of Larissa Wright as Irish Dancer LarissaWrightin1998PromoPicture2.jpg|Another promo picture of Larissa Wright TheWigglyMascotsinDecember1998.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in promo picture TheWigglyBigShowPromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car in Sunday Mail picture TheWigglyBigShowPoster.jpg|A poster for this video and live show Trivia *During the Hot Potato intro, there are bubbles shown in front of The Awake Wiggles. These were actually from the deleted song: "Boom Boom". *The stage is the same one from The Wiggles Big Show, except it was altered to make room to park the Big Red Car when it doesn't work. *The "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" song clip was remade in this video. In it, the Wiggles ride in the Big Red Car in Wiggle World. It is revealed that the 1998 live-action version of the Wiggles in the Big Red Car and their friends are seen. It is seen again in the US and UK version of Toot Toot! . *At the end of Bucket of Dew The Wiggles walk onstage, but Greg walks out with the guitar (In the beginning of the song Murray has the guitar) because Greg plays guitar on "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur)". *During Toot Toot, The Wiggles don't appear onstage during the first verse because Murray didn't have his guitar. It had to be onstage so he could dance to "Look Both Ways". *At the end of "Look Both Ways", the Wiggles do a pose in which a photo is taken a year later. *This is the first video to show a prologue before the video title. *Drummer, Tony Henry from "The Cockroaches" makes a cameo appearance as one of the people after Anthony presses Captain Feathersword's fast button. Sam Moran from "Toot Toot!" is also seen in a deleted scene. *Jeff isn't seen anywhere in the deleted song: "Boom Boom" or "Move Your Arms Like Henry", despite the fact that he voices Henry the Octopus. *In the backstage skits before "Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!" and "Wiggly Medley", Murray has a new haircut. And in a bonus clip before the video, Anthony also has a new haircut. *After "Wiggly Medley", a lawnmower from "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)" is seen while Jeff (the purple Wiggle) is sleeping. *Captain Feathersword's magic buttons make their debut in this video. *A scene where the Wiggles try to lift Dorothy up until Murray suggests to take a deep breath after DOROTHY (appropriately named Dorothy's Split) is deleted because some people say it's similar to "Wiggledance! Live In Concert" and the Sam video called "Wiggledancing! Live In Concert". *The backstage background is later shown in the electronic storybook: "Wiggly Work". * Jeff, Anthony and Murray each push each song title while Greg pushes some of the song titles such as "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" backwards. * Let's Have A Party plays in the background when The Wggles say goodbye (1st time). * Anthony's brother, Paul, plays the mechanic and Santa Claus for the backstage scenes in this video. Inside Cover *Left side: Song list: #Officer Beaples' Dance #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car #Look Both Ways #Can You (Point Your Finger and Do the Twist?) #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #The Monkey Dance #Silver Bell #We're Dancing with Wags the Dog #Magic Club Music (Wags' Tap Dance) #Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship #Bucket Of Dew #Romp Bomp A Stomp #Hot Potato #Do the Wiggle Groove #Move Your Arms Like Henry #Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! #Wiggly Medley ##Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) ##Fruit Salad ##Hot Potato ##Can You (Point Your Finger and Do the Twist?) ##It's a Pirate Party on the Good Ship Feathersword ##Rock-a-Bye Your Bear ##Quack Quack #Wiggly Christmas Medley ##Have a Very Merry Christmas ##Unto Us This Holy Night ##Feliz Navidad ##Jingle Bells ##Henry's Christmas Dance ##Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus ##Go Santa Go *Right side **First row: Toot Toot!, The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video **Second row: Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, Yummy Yummy Goofs *The song title for "We're Dancing with Wags the Dog" shows " Wags the Dog" and the song title for "Tap Wags" shows "We're Dancing With Wags The Dog". It could have been a processing mistake to "Tap Wags" and "We're Dancing With Wags The Dog". *'Backstage Goof #1: '''Then, after "Bucket Of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar", in a backstage skit for "Romp-Bomp-A-Stomp", Dorothy The Dinosaur is in a backstage scene without any red and pink roses with a green stem on it and some leaves on the sides. But when the scene translates to Anthony Field talking, Dorothy The Dinosaur is already onstage with some red and pink roses with a green stem on it and some leaves on the sides. It couldn't be a massive mistake to Dorothy on the "Romp-Bomp-A-Stomp" song. **'Backstage Goof #2: 'In a backstage skit for "Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy", Murray Cook is in backstage getting pom-poms ready to surprise the Captain. But when it translates to Captain Feathersword going on stage, Greg is briefly shown leaving to get pom-poms ready to surprise the Captain. ***'Backstage Goof #3: '''In a backstage skit for "Wiggly Medley", Jeff and Murray are shown backstage and Murray isn't in his shaking clothes. But when the scene translates to him thanking everyone, he has his shaking clothes on. *"Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus" is missing in the song credits for Wiggly Christmas Medley, even though it was being sung. The Wiggly Big Show Preview #Oh, Wiggles Videos (Opening Video) Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggles World Series Category:1999 Category:ARIA Video Awards for Best Children's Video Category:Oh, Wiggles Videos Category:Live video Category:Non-DVD Releases Category:Videos that have Shadow Projects Logo Category:Non-USA Videos